Kosenamen
by silberfell
Summary: Ein Gespräch über Kosenamen, wobei einer schlimmer ist als der andere. Zumindest findet Sirius das.


_Eigentlich auf "Erinnerungen" passierend, aber (da eine Handlung sowieso nicht existiert) auch durchaus ohne es zu verstehen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen... und beim Reviewen ! ;)_

_Disclaimer:_ _Sirius gehört mir nicht, Juana dagegen sehr wohl (mein Glück, ihr Pech!) Schäfchenwolke und Paddyleinchen sind auf Finulias Mist gewachsen, ich bin vollkommen unschuldig._

**Kosenamen**

„Muffelinchen?"

„Wieso musstest du dir ausgerechnet dieses abgrundtief hässliche Exemplar von einem Kosenamen für mich aussuchen?", erwiderte Juana erbost und versetzte mir einen Ellbogenstoß in die Rippen.

Das tat sie immer, wenn ich sie mit einem Namen bezeichnete, der auch nur ansatzweise mit „Muffel" in Verbindung gebracht werden könnte. „Muffelchen", „Muffelmaus", „Obermuffeline" und sogar „Muff-Muff", all diese Namen taten meinen Rippen nicht gut. Und dabei passten sie ausgezeichnet zu meiner sadistischen Freundin (sie hingegen hielt _mich _für einen Masochisten, da ich ja genau wüsste, was mich erwartete). Sie war nämlich der größte Morgenmuffel, dem ich je begegnet war. Selbst die Hamster einer meiner Exfreundinnen sind zu früher Stunde aktiver gewesen, und immerhin sind die von Natur aus nachtaktiv. Nichts konnte sie morgens aus dem Bett kriegen, wenn sie nicht absolut musste. Kein Frühstück, kein Kaffee, nicht mal die Aussicht darauf, so mehr Zeit mit ihrem einfach umwerfenden Freund verbringen zukönnen.

„Ach komm, was ist denn an „Muffelinchen" so schlimm, Muffelspatz?" Entgegen dem Protest meines armen Brustkorbes konnte ich nicht anders. Es machte einfach zu viel Spaß sie auf die Palme zu treiben. Und das ging meist ziemlich schnell. Mexikanisches Temperament war so leicht entzündlich wie ein Streichholz.

Sie schaute mich böse an.

„Ich gebe dir auch keine Namen, die du nicht hören willst!"

„Du hast bisher überhaupt keinen Kosenamen für mich... außer du zählst blöder Brite und Trampeltier dazu."

„Siehste... keine schlimmen Kosenamen, nur reine Wahrheiten."

Ich lachte leise. Reine Wahrheiten! Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sogar Recht damit, wenn man das „blöd" getrost überhörte. Meine britische Abstammung konnte ich wohl kaum leugnen und im Frauenverstehen gebührte mir ein grandioses T.

„Na ja, wenn du das so siehst, kann ich dich beruhigen. Du bist ein echter Obermuffel."

Au! Juana hatte mir erneut bewiesen, wie ungewöhnlich spitz ihr Ellbogen war.

„Dann such dir doch ebenfalls einen Namen für mich aus", probierte ich es erneut.

„Und woher soll ich so schnell einen Kosenamen herkriegen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Eine Zeitlang war es ruhig. Ich vermutete schon, dass Juana aufgegeben hatte. Doch sie belehrte mich eines Besseren.

„Wölkchen. Wie wäre es damit?"

„Was?"

„Na, als Kosename. Immerhin hast du viel zu helle Haut. Das sieht ganz ungesund aus."

„Ich bin aber kein Wölkchen! Eher eine große, ausgewachsene Wolke."

„Mmh... das soll aber ein Kosename sein. Sprich da muss wenigstens eine Verniedlichung drin vorkommen", entgegnete sie mir, „Schäfchenwolke? Eine Wolke, die außerdem eindeutig zu deiner Hautfarbe passt."

Mmpf, meine Haut war nicht weiß! Nur eben ein bisschen heller als die ihre, immerhin kam ich aus einer kälteren Klimazone. Und Schäfchenwolke war ja wohl deutlich schlimmer als „Muffeline". Wo sollte da meine männliche Ehre bleiben? Nein, der Kosename war indiskutabel. Eindeutig.

„Wieso bleibst du nicht einfach bei Sirius? Oder Padfoot?"

„Das sind doch keine Kosenamen, Dummerchen. Wo ist denn da die Verniedlichung? Du bräuchtest schon ein –lein oder –chen oder so. Paddy, das wäre zum Beispiel gescheit", erklärte sie mir.

Paddy, ah ja. Das war ja fast schlimmer als Schäfchenwolke. Okay, war es nicht. Aber beinahe.

„Oder Paddylein. Wie wäre es damit?", schlug sie mit einem breiten Grinsen vor.

„Da sind ja gleich zwei Verniedlichungen drin!", stieß ich entsetzt aus, „So niedlich bin ich dann auch nicht. Gutaussehend! Sexy! Aber doch nicht niedlich."

Ich war wirklich nicht niedlich. Das muss hier noch einmal betont werden. Und unter Paddylein stellte man sich einen kleinen Welpen, der dumm durch die Gegend tapst, vor. Nein, meine Animagusgestalt war ein großer, durchtrainierter Hund. Ein Meister des Jagens mit einem fast schon perfektem Geruchssinn. Ein Padfoot eben, kein Paddylein.

„Paddyleinchen vielleicht?", unterbrach Juana die mentalen Stricheleinheiten meines Egos, indem sie ihm einen heftigen Schlag versetzte.

Jetzt war sie völlig übergeschnappt! Der tapsige, kleine Welpe wurde nun mit einer noch größeren Unselbstständigkeit versehen. Und er war kinderlieb!

Mein armes geschundenes Hundeselbst! War es wirklich erlaubt einem Tier so etwas anzutun, oder könnte ich meine Freundin wegen Tierquälerei verklagen?

„Du willst mich doch wohl nicht wirklich mit diesem grässlichen Namen belegen. Und ich dachte immer du liebst mich. Pah, jetzt weiß ich die Wahrheit. Du gehörst zu den Katzenliebhabern."

Juana lachte leise.

„Dann also doch Schäfchenwolke", entschied sie.

Was war nur mit dem guten, alten „Schatz" passiert?

_Klein, fein und ohne jegliche Handlung, also wie versprochen. Review?_ _Bitttteeeee!_


End file.
